


Sound the Bugle

by Krit



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Tell me this isn't Goodnight's freaking theme song. I dare you.





	Sound the Bugle

**Author's Note:**

> So. This was the first video I ever made. Ever. I made a bunch of Mag7 vids when the dvd first came out. I saved all my videos under the wrong file type, so the quality isn't the best, but I'm still super proud of them, and wanted to share them here.


End file.
